The demon,Arthur and me
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: El demonio vio a su contratista, le cumplió el deseo, pero jamas, jamas supo que le ocasionarían tantos problemas, y con ese ángel, peor, ay dios Alfred...hubieras pedido otro deseo con respecto a Arthur...
1. El contratista y su demonio

****Hola querido lector, gracias por pasarte por aqui!  
>Hallo..., yo con otra historia cuando deberia andar haciendo el cap de ya saben que..., y realmente lo siento, es porque estoy con pruebas finales y no puedo estar mucho rato aqui en mi amada computradora, asi, que, en lo posible, intentare hacen un drabble de navidad y de año nuevo y el cap de "casados por error"<br>Ideas; De muchos lugares, si hay alguna coincidencia, juro que como tal, es mera coincidencia...  
>Disclaimer; Hetalia no me pertenece...la proxima navidad no se me escapa!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: "El contratista y su demonio"<strong>

"**Si no puedo complacerte, si no puedo realizar tu deseo, si no te sirvo, entonces, te otorgo el secreto para que me mates"**

Demonios, se nos vienen tantas palabras , tantas ideas y frases, tantas historias con solo pensar en esa palabra, no, en aquel ser, que vive en el infierno, esperando por los humanos que cometen sus pecados para castigarlos por toda la eternidad, a veces, los demonios no siempre han sido eso, pudieron ser humanos que cometieron horribles pecados, también, los demonios pueden interferir con nosotros, diciéndonos que pueden cumplir nuestros deseos, a través de un contrato, en donde, según lo que ellos nos pidan, nosotros se los daremos a cambio de nuestro deseo.

Nadie sabe muy bien cuales son los caminos para llamar a un demonio, hay muchos de ellos, uno de los que hace poco se ha hecho famoso, es el de trazar el dibujo de una estrella de varias puntas, con frases escritas en un extraño idioma, luego, pararse en medio de esta e invocar al demonio con el siguiente poema;

_Si eres el único capaz de cumplir lo que quiero  
>Si crees que sabes lo que deseo<br>Si sabes lo que amo  
>Y si sabes lo que odio<em>

_Entonces levántate de tu sueño  
>Encuentra mi alma entre las demás<br>Ven hasta ella  
>Y aparece frente a mi<em>

Os recomendamos que no hagan esto en sus casas, esto solo es un libro, no estamos seguros si esto es real o si alguna vez existió.

Alfred leía con terror el libro en sus manos, era su ultimo recurso por así decir, bueno, en realidad, para nadie un libro así seria un ultimo recurso, además, ¿Para que?, fácil, Alfred f. Jones quería conquistar a un chico de su escuela, si un chico, quien sabe como, pero eso no importa, lo que si, era que Alfred tenia que conquistar a su querido Arthur( si, así se llamaba), pero como sus indirectas; directas; flores; chocolates; frases; canciones; citas a lugares bien hermosos; Mensajes; llamadas, etc., no le servían ,decidió buscar otro recurso, hasta que escucho a una persona hablar de "demonios", a Alfred casi se le eriza la piel, pero siguió escuchando, escucho, que los demonios hacían tratos con los humanos, los demonios daban algo y los humanos pagaban, si eso no hacia que Arthur se fijara en Alfred, entonces era el fin del mundo.

Alfred tome la tiza roja como pedía libro, y comenzó a dibujar el círculo en el piso de su habitación, a oscuras, con solo unas velas iluminando el lugar, según el libro, así era más efectiva la llamada, pero claro, Alfred estaba que se orinaba del miedo.

Luego de terminar el dibujo, se paro al medio de este, tomo el libro entre sus manos, tomo un poco de aire, y recito el poema;

_Si eres el único capaz de cumplir lo que quiero  
>Si crees que sabes lo que deseo<br>Si sabes lo que amo  
>Y si sabes lo que odio<em>

_Entonces levántate de tu sueño  
>Encuentra mi alma entre las demás<br>Ven hasta ella  
>Y aparece frente a mi<em>

No paso nada y Alfred se frustro un poco, soltando un suspiro y alejándose del circulo se fue a sentar al borde su cama y vio la luna por su ventana, era luna llena, después vio la hora en su reloj, y solo pasaron 2 minutos, después prendió la luz para ver si en verdad no había pasado algo, al ver que era así, se sentó de nuevo al borde de su cama, y entonces, se corto la luz.

Alfred corría desesperado en su habitación para encontrar los fósforos y prender las velas, porque el interruptor estaba malo, cuando encontró los fósforos, prendió uno y así pudo prender las velas, y en la pared, ve que una sombra estaba detrás suyo y grito haciendo que se tropezase y cayese, y después, volvió la luz.

-No creí que me encontraría con un humano tan gritón-Alfred se incorporo, y pudo ver a la criatura que tenia en frente suyo, tenia la figura de una joven de unos 15 o 16 años, tenia unas botas militares mas arriba de las rodillas, unos shorts negros, un corsé que también era negro, unas media-mangas de red y un gorro tipo militar con una cruz en el, de su espalda, brotaban unas largas alas en su cabeza, tenia unas orejas de lo que parecían ser de gato, y unos cuernos algo pequeños, y movía su larga cola lentamente, su pelo era negro y en las puntas azul, y tenia tres extraños mechones anti-gravedad, y en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-¿Q-quien eres tú?-

-Y encima tonto…-El demonio soltó un suspiro, dudo en continuar, pero no tenia nada que hacer ni nada que perder-Soy el demonio que llamaste, vine a aquí a cumplir tu deseo y a pedirte con que me pagaras.

-¿En verdad?-Alfred se paro y se paro en frente del demonio, a solo unos centímetros de él, luego lo rodeo, examinándola completamente y luego volvió al lugar de origen-Esto es….¡Genial! es decir, woah!, no pensé que eras real y todo eso, es que ya sabes, con los cuentos de hadas y esas cosas.

-Claro que si soy real, y todo lo que tu llamas "cuentos de hadas", ahora, ¿Vas a pedir tu deseo o que?-

-¿N-no te vas a burlar de el?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Eres un demonio, ¿No?, se supone que eres malvado y todo eso-

-Lo soy, pero no puedo burlarme de lo que aun no escucho, leo o vea-

-Pues…, me gustaría que un chico de mi clase se fijara en mi, se llama Arthur…-El demonio no dijo ni emitió ningún ruido, no le importaba lo que dijo el chico, bien, era gay, ¿Y que?, aquellas cosas dejaron de importarle hace mucho tiempo, poco le importaba si le tocaba un homosexual, esas cosas, no importaban.

-Bien…, ese chico, Arthur…,Es lindo?-Alfred al ver que el demonio no le dijo nada, se sintió mas en confianza y se sentó en una silla que tenia para seguir contándole al demonio lo que quería, o mas bien, quien era su deseo.

-¡Claro que si!, es el chico mas lindo que hay, es muy educado, aunque tiene un vocabulario bastante extenso…., también es muy inteligente aunque no sabe cocinar-El demonio asentía de vez en cuando y escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Alfred, era interesante, hace mucho que no le llegaban una de estas historias dramáticas de amores prohibidos, iba a ser divertido.

Después de que hablaron un rato, Alfred decidió preguntarle el nombre a su demonio, porque ahora, le pertenecía, según el contrato, pero solo por el tiempo en que dure el deseo.

-Por cierto, ¿Tienes un nombre?, porque yo me llamo Alfred-

-¿Nombre?, el único que recuerdo haber tenido es Nekito, del resto no me acuerdo…-El demonio se quiso perder en sus pensamientos, pero no era tiempo de esas cosas, ahora debía concentrarse en el deseo de su próximo contratista-Y bien, Alfred, ¿Ya tienes un deseo?-

-¿No va a comerte mi alma o no se…mi cuerpo?-

-Alfred, esas cosas serán necesarias para mí, pero no quiero eso-

-¿Entonces que?-

-Primero pide el deseo, y cuando aparezca….-

-¿Aparezca quien?-

-¡Déjame terminar!, cuando aparezca el, te lo diré-

-Bien, entonces, mi deseo, es saber si Arthur esta o no enamorado de mi-

-Tus deseos son ordenes Alfred-El demonio extendió sus alas por toda la habitación, cubriéndola de neblina, en unos segundos, el demonio se apareció a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Alfred, y con su cola, le ise una marca en su pecho, y luego, desapareció.

Alfred se paro y vio que la habitación estaba normal, el dibujo y el resto de las cosas habían desaparecido, con mucho sueño, Alfred creyó que había tenido una pesadilla, así que se puso la piyama y se acostó.

El demonio le miraba desde la ventaba, con una sonrisa maléfica adornando su rostro, en eso, esta se borra, dejando un rostro mas serio.

-Se nota que necesitas lecciones de escondite, my Darling-

-Maldición…-El ángel salió de entre los arbustos y voló hacia donde estaba el demonio, con cierta pesadez, como odiaba que, siempre que cuando creía tener el mejor escondite, ese demonio se lo arruinaba descubriéndolo de inmediato-Al grano Nekito, ¿Qué planeas?, sabes que no te dejare que hagas de las tuyas

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, todo lo que yo quise hacer lo ise antes de morirme, así que ahora no tengo nada que hacer, además, no planeo nada, solo le he cumplido el deseo a otro mortal-

-No mientas, tú sonríes así solo cuando planeas algo-

-No es eso, es solo que siento que con este mortal me voy a divertir mucho-El ángel se enojo levemente, detestaba a ese demonio, si que lo odiaba mas que a los demás, nunca hacia nada, pero según Dios, no había que dejar de vigilarla, y cuando hacia algo, no había nadie que la vigilara y solo quedaba el.

-Realmente, eres despreciable-El demonio al oír tal cosa hacia su persona se giro hacia el ángel, aunque se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus rostros estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros, y de inmediato, el demonio se sonrojo.

-Y tu, eres horrible y un exclavo de Dios-Murmuro y luego se alejó de el-Si quieres me sigues, de todas maneras, nada de ti me importa, ósea, que hare como que no estas-Y al terminar se fue, siendo seguida por el ángel que murmuraba.

-Como siempre ignorándome…, con razón nadie quiere vigilarte a ti.-

_Posiblemente, ángel y demonio, guíen a Arthur y a Alfred, para unirlos en un ser, sin que demonio ni ángel, se den cuenta de sus acciones._

Alfred se levanto pesadamente de la cama, tome sus cosas para irse a duchar, entro al baño, colgó la ropa en la perilla, se aseguro de tener una toalla limpia, y comenzó a desvestirse, al sacarse la polera noto que tenia un extraño dibujo marcado en su pecho, y al recordar que era, casi se cae del susto, al final, no era una pesadilla, era real, todo había sido real. Entro con cuidado en la ducha y se baño, pensando en que si en verdad ese demonio había cumplido su deseo, se dio una lavada rápida en la cara para ver si el sueño se le quitaba y a ver si despertaba bien , porque el sueño, le hacia pensar cosas extrañas.

Se seco y se vistió, y ocupo la misma toalla con la que se seco el cuerpo para secarse el pelo, la misma, con la que salió afuera para ir secándoselo y a su vez, ir a tomar desayuno, al salir, se encuentra con el demonio que le mira fijamente, y del susto, Alfred se cae.

-Al parecer aun no te acostumbras a mi, no te culpo, esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos y al parecer aun no crees que yo ise un pacto contigo-El demonio vestía ropas mas simples, como de la edad de Alfred y ya no tenia ni sus alas, cuernos ni cola.

-¿Qué le paso a tu apariencia?-

-Voy a seguirte, para ver como van las cosas-Antes de que Alfred le reclamara por lo que acaba de decir, ella continuo-No me llames aunque me veas, no le digas a los demás que existo, y si necesitas algo, llámame en un lugar sin gente, ¿Entendiste?, solo quiero ver como salen las cosas, de todas maneras, al destino le gusta jugar conmigo y con todos, ¿bien?-

-S-si…-

-Ah y otra cosa, habrá un ángel que me seguirá, si lo ves y pregunta por mi, no le digas donde estoy, y me encargo de el-

-¿Un ángel?-

-Si, anda tras mio porque según el pienso hacer algo malo contigo, por cierto, la paga, tiene que ver con el-

-¿Estas enamorada de él o que?-

-¡E-ese no es el punto!-Al demonio, se le estaba acabando la poca y nada de paciencia que tenia-El punto es, que si lo ves, no lo tomes en cuenta, y no, no estoy enamorada de él, tampoco podría, somos opuestos, el bien y el mal, el ying y el yang, además, esto trata sobre ti, y, ¿Acaso no tienes escuela Alfred ?-

-Ah la escuela!, shit, shit,shit,shit,shit….¨-Alfred bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, tomo desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo, cogió su mochila, las llaves y se fue, el demonio, iba sin mucho apuro siguiéndolo.

-Más vale que te apures, Darling-

El ángel salió de su escondite y comenzó a volar al lado del demonio, quien tenia la mirada seria y concentrada en cualquier cosa, menos en el mundo.

-¿Otra vez la historia de Jack y Loud?-

-Son cosas que no te importa, lo que importa ahora, es mi contratista Alfred y como le va con su deseo-

-Tienes razón-

Ambas criaturas, volaron hacia la escuela de Alfred para vigilar que el deseo que pidió saliera bien, aunque, en realidad, no todo sale como queremos, ¿No?

"**Si mi deseo es cumplido, si lo que mas quiero es traído a mi, entonces, te daré la libertad de que de mi, pidas lo que desees"**

* * *

><p>Aquel que un review me deje<br>Un cheseecake le dare  
>ja! ya voy mejor con las rimas -baila-(?)<p> 


	2. No eres el unico en esto

****Hallo! el segundo cap! :D gracias por los reviews ;w; me hacen muy happy~~!  
>En unos instantes subo un drabble de navidad atrasado xd<br>Y mañana subo el cap de "Casados por error" ya que lo estoy haciendo aun xD  
>Disfruten!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: "No eres el único en esto"<strong>

Alfred llego a la escuela y se sentó afuera de la sala de su clase hasta que el profesor se dignara a venir, cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado temprano, y para peor, se encontraba solo.

-Oye Nekito…, no hay nadie y me aburro… ¿Podrías venir?-Y cuando levanto su vista se encontró con el demonio quien de a apoco guardaba sus alas por si pasaba alguien para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Si…, Por qué no me dijiste que mi reloj estaba adelantado?-El demonio quiso aguantarse la risa pero no pudo y su risa resonó en toda la escuela, pero se callo de inmediato, lo que a Alfred alerto, el demonio se dio la vuelta y vio lo que no la dejaba estar tranquila.

-Ay Dios, si quieres estar aquí, acércate y ya, no es necesarios los escondites, pasamos por esto desde hace ya miles de años-El demonio miraba a un punto fijo, Alfred no sabia a que le hablaba, hasta que lo vio, un ángel mas alto que el demonio, llevaba una túnica blanca, su pelo era un rubio apagado con uno que otro mechón fuera de si, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el verde y el azul y su cara no parecía muy contenta.

-Creí que no querías que tu contratista me viera-Menciono

-Ya no importa, de todas maneras, con lo malo que eres para esconderte, te hubiera visto igual-Y de la nada, demonio y ángel entraron en una discusión

-Disculpen…-Menciono Alfred-¿Pero quien es el?-

-Ah…, ¿El?-Alfred asintió-Bien…mas que un amigo, es mi "vigilante", se llama Khris, y según Dios me tiene que vigilar para que no me mande una cagada y bla bla bla…-

-¡Así no se explica!-Dijo enfurecido Khris-Mira Alfred, un vigilante es un ángel de nivel 20-30 que se encarga de vigilar a un demonio según se lo asignen, para que así, cuando el demonio quiera interferir con el mundo humano o con el equilibrio de este, combatir contra el y matarlo, y Nekito es mi demonio y yo soy su vigilante, siempre atento de que no haga nada.

-Pero… ¿No crees que es algo tonto vigilarla si hasta ahora no ha hecho nada?-

-Si lo se, pero si no lo hago Dios me podría retirar de mi cargo y quitarme varios niveles…-

-¿¡Quieren dejar de pelarme los dos?-Alfred y Khris si giraron asustados para ver la enojada cara del demonio-Además, este es mi contratista Khris, no el tuyo-

-¿Los ángeles también pueden hacer pactos?-

El ángel se giro de nuevo sobre Alfred para poder explicarle bien-Mas que pactos, solo les damos un empujón, ósea, que solo cumplimos una parte del deseo, y es por esa razón que los humanos prefieren a los demonios, aunque nosotros no pedimos nada a cambio-

-No se llamaría pacto si el que lo pide no paga-Susurro Nekito

Alfred dejo de escuchar a ambos y escucho los pasos de alguien, entonces aviso a ambos y les digo que se escondieran en el techo, allí nadie los vería si guardaban sus alas, el demonio y el angel hicieron caso y discutiendo de cosas no importantes, se fueron al techo. Alfred se quedo viendo el final de las escaleras para ver quien era y vio que era Arthur.

Alfred se puso nervioso y evadió la mirada y espero hasta que Arthur se sentara en algún lejos de…, oh no, se sentó al lado de Alfred!, mierda,mierda,mierda y mierda!

-Buenos días Alfred-

-B-buenos días Arthur…-Cuando Alfred giro su cabeza para poder ver bien a Arthur no se percato de que sus rostros estaban muy, pero muy jodidamente cerca, Alfred no sabia que hacer, ojos azules versus ojos verdes, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir y solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie mas, en un mundo en donde ellos eran felices, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos en sus corazones…

En un árbol que estaba en la escuela misma, si te sentases en cierto ángulo, podrías ver perfectamente a Alfred y Arthur a punto de hacer que el deseo que "devoro" el demonio se cumpliese, en el, obviamente estaban Khris y Nekito.

-No va salir como quieres-Menciono Khris

-¿Trajiste a un "objeto" verdad?-El demonio sonrió a su vez que decía un "hump"-Siempre me tienes que arruinar las cosas, pero el destino de esos dos ya fue escrito, y la persona que lo esta escribiendo, aun le falta mucho por hacer.

-Pero hoy no las cosas no saldrán como quieres-

-Eres envidioso, ¿Sabias?, le tienes envidia a esos dos porque sabes que como angel que eres, no puedes enamorarte-Auch, punto bajo

-Tu tampoco-

-Que sea un empate-

Sus labios ya estaban por tocarse, pero como cierto molestoso angel dijo, hoy no seria el dia, ya que se oyeron pasos y ambos rubios volvieron a la realidad, separándose velozmente el uno del otro, cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era, no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Gilbert, un chico que venia de Alemania.

El chico peliblanco soltó un suspiro y luego dijo-Me alegra que el asombroso yo no tenga que estar solo esperando a los demás no-asombrosos!-Y dicho esto se sentó al medio de ambos chicos nerviosos, Gilbert noto esto-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada…-Contestaron al unísono y el resto del dia avanzo normal.

-Eres un pesado-Murmuro el demonio

-Es mi trabajo-Concluyo el angel

_¿Qué te hace ir tan allá?, ¿Qué te hace cumplir el deseo de cada humano de este tipo?, ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?, ¿Alguna vez eso se cumplió?, ¿o solo fueron cosas en vano?_

_-Matthew, ya sé que pedirte-Murmuro el demonio  
><em>

_-Ah si?, ¿Y que seria Nekito?-  
><em>

_-Me gustaría que..., me dijeras como invitar a alguien a una cita…-El demonio intento ocultar lo que en verdad quería decir, pero Matthew ya sabia  
><em>

_-Yo también tengo mi deseo-  
><em>

_-¿A-ah si?,¿Y cual es?-  
><em>

_-Quiero que Francis note mi presencia y mucho mas-  
><em>

_-Tus deseos son ordenes-  
><em>

_-Los tuyos también-_

Alfred regresaba tranquilamente a su casa, había perdido de vista a Nekito pero luego le llamaría, lo que le preocupaba era…, Qué fue eso en la mañana?, acaso… ¿Acaso Arthur lo iba a besar?, si eso era así, eso quería decir que Arthur estaba enamorado de el…

Arthur…

Enamorado…

Y de el…

Y no de alguien mas…

¡Que lo partiera un rayo si era mentira!, su deseo había sido cumplido, justo como Alfred quería, una señal de que Arthur le amaba, esa señal era la perfecta!, quizás con que le sorprendería mañana!, y ni imaginar con la del dia siguiente!

Era simplemente asombroso, más que eso, excitante, por fin las cosas le salían como quería, ahora, nadie ni nada le podría quitar esa enorme felicidad

Alfred dejo su mochila tirada en el sillón, fue a la cocina y encontró una nota de su madre que decía;

_Llegare tarde, Matthew también,  
>hay pizza en el refrigerador y Coca-Cola<br>Cuídate.  
>cariños, Tú madre<em>

Pizza! el dia si que se estaba poniendo bueno, cogió un trozo de pizza no sin antes calentarlo, se sirvió dos vasos de Coca-Cola y subió a su habitación, al llegar , se encontró con Khris, el angel.

-Ah, hola!, tu debes ser Khris, ¿No?-

-Tenemos que hablar Alfred-

-¿De que?-

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, Alfred en el borde su cama y Khris en una silla, se miraron fijamente, Khris no estaba seguro si decirle o no a Alfred lo que su deseo podría provocar en el reino de los cielos y el infierno, opto por no hacerlo, pero si él no se lo decía, nadie lo haría, tomo un poco de aire y se decidió a hablar

-Alfred por favor, cancela tu deseo-

-¿Qué?-

-Cancela tu deseo, si no lo haces, algo horrible pasara, sé que no debo decírtelo, pero tu y Arthur van a quedar juntos con o sin un deseo, así que…-

-No puedo-

-¿Eh…?-

-Le prometí al demonio que cumpliría con el pacto, que cumpliría con lo que ella me pidiera, y un héroe, no rompe sus promesas-

El angel tuvo un rostro de sorpresa por unos minutos, al entender a lo que Alfred se refirió, sonrió levemente y entendió porque Nekito decía que se iba a divertir mucho con estos dos, aparte, el también tenia el mismo presentimiento, de todas maneras su contratista Arthur tampoco quiso deshacer el pacto con el, diciéndole las mismas cosas, pero con otras palabras.

-Hmp, es exactamente lo que mi contratista Arthur me dijo-

-¿Arthur es tu contratista?,… ¿¡Los ángeles también pueden hacer pactos?-

-Si, y mientras no sean pactos malvados todo bien, pero nosotros somos distintos, solo cumplimos una parte del deseo a diferencia de los demonios que lo cumplen entero, y es por esta razón que los humanos prefieren contratar a un demonio que un angel y Alfred, ya me preguntaste esto antes-

-Ah, verdad…-

-Nosotros como seres de pactos no somos muy conocidos, Alfred-

-¿Y que pidió Arthur?-

-Un deseo es privado Alfred-

-Awwn…-Alfred se quedo muy pensativo por unos instantes, y luego decidió seguir hablando-Tengo una duda, sé que Dios asigna a los vigilantes de demonios y todo eso, pero tu y Nekito, ¿Ya se conocían desde antes?-

-No, pero…, debo decirte que Nekito conocía ya desde hace un tiempo a alguien cercano tuyo-

-No deberías decir cosas que son un completo secreto-Nekito entro en la sala, le molestaba que hablaran de ella sin estar presente.

-N-Nekito…-Murmuró Khris-¿Lo oíste todo?-

-Todo-Pero lo que mas le dolió al demonio, fue el "no" con el que le respondió a Alfred, ellos ya se conocían desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero claro, a los ángeles se les borra la memoria antes de que sean ángeles y a los demonios no, para que recuerden por qué son demonios, que injusto

-Oye Nekito, ¿De que habla Khris?-

-De nada, de hecho, él debe irse-

-Que?, pero si yo…-

-Tiene que irse, ¿Verdad?-

-Jajajaja, si, si, ya es tarde, jaja….-Y el ángel se fue antes de que le pegaran en su hombría

-Alfred…, hay algo que te oculto, pero no quiero decírtelo, seria mejor si "esa" persona te lo dijera, hasta entonces, no me toques el tema, ¿Bien?-

-¿Cómo sabré cuando te esté hablando del tema?-

-Cuando preguntes por mi pasado-

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, Alfred miraba como el demonio miraba atentamente hacia afuera, por donde había salido el angel, miraba como la luna era tapada por las oscuras nubes, Nekito frunció el ceño, lo que preocupo a Alfred.

-¿pasa algo?-

-No, nada, debo irme, que tengas una buena noche-

-Igual tu-Alfred le sonrió y el demonio se la devolvió y vio como esta se iba por la ventana volando hacia quien sabe donde. Alfred se puso el pijama y se acostó, mañana no tendría clases, pero vería a Arthur para ir al cine, aunque claro, con otros amigos, comenzó a mirar hacia el techo y se pregunto quien era esa persona de la que Khris y Nekito hablaban, ¿Un cercano suyo?, ¿un familiar?, las dudas invadían su cabeza y entre tanto pensamiento, se quedo dormido.

El demonio se escondió detrás de una de las paredes del castillo de los cielos, necesitaba hablar con Dios pero ya, aunque tuviera que burlar a los guardias una y otra vez, no podía estar pasando, no, la misma historia repitiéndose, ¿podría pasar?

Logro llegar al salón en donde Dios se encontraba, para ese entonces, Dios ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia del demonio, y en vez de llamar a los guardias, simplemente le sonrió.

-Tu lo hiciste, en vez de que Francis y Matthew se conocieran nuevamente como dijiste, dado por eso les hiciste nacer de nuevo, cambiaste los destinos de ambos con los de Alfred y Arthur, ¿Por qué?,¿Por qué quieres que la historia se repita?,¿Sabes por todo lo que pasamos tanto tu y yo?-

-Lo se perfectamente, Nekito, yo también estoy preocupado, y debo decirte, que no he sido yo quien ha hecho el cambio de destinos. De hecho, recién me vengo dando cuenta al haber vigilado a ambos chicos y a través del informe de Khris-

-¿Q-que...?-

-Lamento decirte, que hay alguien más detrás de esto, y no soy yo-

La sala quedo en silencio mientras que el cuerpo del demonio temblaba ligeramente, había procurado tanto en hacer que la historia no se repitiera, ¡e incluso le dijo a Dios que hiciera que Francis y Matthew se encontraran de nuevo para así arreglar bien las cosas y pasaba esto!

Solo esperaba que no fuera el envidioso Angel caído de Iván, no ese angel.

Porque si era así, estaba acabada

* * *

><p>Uh si, gracias a MyobiXHitachiin, con lo que me dijiste del demonio se me ocurrieron mas cosas, kolkolkol~~<br>Aquel que un review me deje  
>Un cheseecake en sus manos tendra(?)<p> 


	3. Quieres oir la verdad?

Yay! termine este cap -7-, me costo bastante hacerlo, la imaginación iba y venia la desgraciada..., en fin, gracias a quienes leen esta historia! n_n  
>Dato; "Armas de brazos", es algo que yo invente, tanto ángeles como demonios tienen armas en los brazos, que con el pensamiento, se activa, a que mola?, si, obvio que mola, HAHAHAH!, okay, volviendo a la realidad -7-<br>Disclaimer; Hetalia no me pertenece, solo Nekito y Khris son de mi propiedad -7-  
>Advertencias; garabatos como "mierda" y otros -7-<br>Letra cursiva; Recuerdos tanto de Nekito como de los otros personajes

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "Quieres oír la verdad?"<strong>

Tres días, tres días llevaba el demonio sin aparecer, aun cuando le llamaba, hacia de nuevo el famoso rito con que la trajo y nada tampoco, e incluso termino invocando otros seres con los que se paso un buen susto, le parecía extraño, pero tendría que dejarlo para después, porque, adivinen que, si, Alfred F. Jones alias el héroe, consiguió una cita con el sexi británico Arthur Kirkland, (después de 100 intentos, claro), en fin, ahora debía arreglarse para su cita que seria a las ocho en el parque central de la cuidad, debía salir perfecta, pero aun así, le preocupaba el paradero del demonio, agito su cabeza a ambos lados y abrió el armario para buscar algo que ponerse.

-Solo busca lo que te parece cómodo y ya, solo es la primera cita.-Alfred se dio la vuelta y miro que el demonio estaba en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, a la nada.

-¿Y tu donde estabas?, no respondiste a mi llamado-Le reclamo

-En algo-Bromeo

-No, enserio, ¿Paso algo?-Minutos de silencio inundaron la habitación de Alfred, solo se oía el "tic tac" del reloj en el velador al lado de la cama, Alfred dirigió su mirada a Nekito, esta tenia la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida.

-te lo contare mas tarde-respondió finalmente-Ahora ve, te quedan 5 minutos-Alfred miro el reloj y por poco le da un infarto, atendió unos pocos detalles, cogió lo mas importante y se fue, dejando al demonio sumido en sus pensamientos.

_-¿P-porque ese ángel nos quiere matar?- Pregunto Matthew asustado al recibir la noticia que Nekito le dijo_

_-Según el, lo que tu y yo estamos haciendo, esta mal, pero no es así, aun así, tenemos que escapar-_

Los recuerdos se borraron, recordaba muy poco de lo que había hecho hace miles de años atrás, había hablado con el hermano de Alfred, Matthew, y se percato de que era el mismo Matthew de hace años atrás, este recordaba un poco de su vida pasada, lo que le alegro en parte, pero también le preocupo, ¿Qué tanto recordaba Matthew?, ¿y si recordaba a Francis?, Francis…, necesitaba decirle a Matthew el resto de la historia que este no podía recordar por si mismo.

Se levanto del marco de la ventana y voló hasta donde estaba Matthew, al llegar, este se dio cuenta de su presencia, y aprovechando esto, le hico un seña para que viniera a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto

-Matthew, ¿recuerdas el nombre "Francis"?, ¿O conoces a alguien con tal?-

-Pues…, no conozco a nadie llamado así, ni tampoco lo recuerdo…-

El demonio le miro atentamente, diviso una banca y le dijo que se sentaran ahí, una vez sentados, el demonio suspiro y tomo algo de aire, le dolía recordar, seguro a Matthew también.

-Hace mucho tiempo, tu te enamoraste de un chico, de pelo largo, ondulado y rubio, de ojos azules, él era tu mundo, y para el, tu también eras su mundo, pero el cayo gravemente enfermo, y tu no sabias que hacer, y encontraste el libro que ahora tu hermano tiene, me invocaste, y a cambio de algo que yo te pidiera, tu me pediste que curara a Francis-El demonio tome aire y volvió a hablar-Hasta ahí, todo iba bien, Francis se curo y ustedes volvieron a estar juntos, lo que yo no sabia, que no me dijiste, fue…

_-Soy un ángel-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Así como escuchaste, soy un ángel que por cosas del destino, caí al mundo de los humanos, me encontré con Francis, y me enamore-_

-¿Qué fue?-

-eras un ángel, habías caído en tierra de humanos por un ala rota, Francis te encontró y te enamoraste de inmediato, al hacer un pacto conmigo, un demonio, tanto el cielo como el infierno entraron en una discusión que se veía sin fin, después, se inicio la guerra, ya que Iván, un ángel que se enamoro de ti, mato a Francis, tu, por el pecado que cometiste, salvaste a Francis dándole tu vida, pero aquello no sirvió, ustedes dos murieron, Iván se convirtió en un ángel caído, un ángel negro, por haber asesinado a alguien inocente, el mundo de los ángeles tanto como el de los demonios tuvo muchos encuentros que acabaron con varios ángeles y demonios, dejándolos gravemente dañados , yo no pelee nunca, pero entonces, mi vigilante, Khris, inicio una batalla conmigo, me sentí traicionada, entonces, ise lo posible porque todo acabara, Dios acabo con la guerra y te revivió a ti a Francis y me puso a mi como vigilante de que ustedes dos se encontraran, pero no contaba con que tu tendrías un hermano y Francis, un primo, y ahora, tanto como Alfred y Arthur, corren peligro, al igual que tu y Francis-

-¿Y donde esta ese Francis del que hablas?-

-Eso es lo peor, no lo se-

-Y con Arthur…, ¿Te refieres al chico con que mi hermano esta teniendo una cita ahora?-

-Si-

Matthew se quedo pensando, y entonces, de golpe, le llegaron los recuerdos de su vida pasada, no estaban ordenados, pero ahí estaban, podía reconocer a Francis, la pelea de los demonios contra los ángeles, el momento en que cayó del cielo, todo, y entonces se desmayo. El demonio se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, tomando a Matthew, voló a quien sabe donde.

-En otro lugar—

-¿Y que quieres comer Arthur?-Para ser sinceros, el estadounidense no tenia mucha hambre su madre le había dado una comida digna de reyes junto con su hermano, aun no quería decirle a su madre que su homosexualidad no era la "normal", en fin, esperaba que Arthur no quisiera ir a comer demasiado.

-No tengo mucha hambre-Respondió, ¡punto para Alfred!-Así que…, esta bien si vamos a comer algo liviano, ¿No?-Alfred solo asintió son su cabeza mientras sonreía, divisaron una cafetería y entraron allí, ambos ordenaron y se sentaron en una mesa que había en el segundo piso, con vista hacia la cuidad, la hermosa cuidad de New York.

Arthur se llevo el primer trozo de cheesecake a la boca, lo mastico suave, dejando que el suave sabor y la esponjosa textura lo relajaran, sintió un pequeño trozo de frambuesa, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era perfecto, antes de tragarse por completo el trozo, tome un sorbo de te earl grey, haciendo resaltar aun mas el sabor del pastel, se sentía bien, Alfred en cambio, había pedido un trozo de torta selva negra, dejando la pequeña cereza de lado para comérsela al final, acompañado de una taza de café con leche, aquel momento avanzo sin problemas, intercambiaban palabras e inician conversaciones pequeñas, de la familia, amigos, etc, que terminaban en risas o a veces en miradas fijas, Arthur fue el primero en terminar, mientras que Alfred comía los últimos trozos de la selva negra.

-Parece que tenias hambre-Bromeo Alfred, Arthur le dijo unos cuantos insultos mientras su cara se ponía roja, Alfred solo se reía, Arthur al ver que no reaccionaba como la mayoría de la gente (Dígase; también le decían insultos y todo acababa en una pelea), también comenzó a reír, una risa para nada estruendosa como la de Alfred, si no, tranquila, como si disfrutara del cálido momento, y así era, era un momento tranquilo que pasaba con el americano, ya que siempre le veía como un gritón y un inmaduro, y ahora veía esta faceta suya, tranquila, alegre, sin gritos, pero aun así conservando la inmadurez pequeña de Alfred.

Terminaron de reír, Alfred ya había terminado el trozo de selva negra y ahora solo quedaba la cereza, ojos azules y verdes se encontraron y se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo, dejando todo a un lado, dejaron de escuchar las conversaciones y risas de los demás clientes, fue como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en un perfecto mundo, sin interrupciones, nada, no se veía al peliblanco de Gilbert ni a algún pervertido (cofcof Francis cofcof) o alguna otra clase de interrupción.

Alfred tomo la cereza y se la puso en la boca, dispuesto a comérsela, pero unos labios sobre esta le detuvieron, Arthur había agarrado con sus labios la otra "punta" de la cereza, mientras miraba a Alfred como si buscara un algo, ambos cerraron sus ojos y comieron la cereza sin dejar rastro de su existencia, Alfred llevo sus manos al rostro de Arthur al notar que este pensaba echarse para atrás, para luego besarlo, Arthur se sorprendió por lo que su cuerpo había hecho por si solo, pero se dejo llevar por el momento, dejando a Alfred recorrer cada extremo de su cavidad bucal, convirtiendo el beso en uno apasionado y lento, al momento en que el aire les hizo falta, Alfred mordió el labio de Arthur, dejando una pequeña marca que este se lamio para que la sangre no brotara.

Se miraron, Arthur por su parte estaba confundido, ¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Por qué se besaron?, ¿Qué los llevo a eso?, Alfred por su parte pensaba en otras cosas, como, ¡Lo bese, si!, Digno de un héroe, ha! Y otras cosas menos importantes, Alfred noto que el nerviosismo de Arthur y le sonrió, este solo se sonrojo.

-¿Ahora si vas a salir conmigo?-Pregunto de pronto.

-Si no tengo de otra-

-Dilo-

-¿Qué cosa?-Arthur rogaba porque no fuera eso.

-Di que me amas como yo a ti, dilo-Oh no, demasiado tarde.

-No lo hare-

-Anda Artie…-

-¡No me digas así!, y no, no lo diré-

-No importa, hare todo lo posible porque lo digas-

-Idiota-Y ambas bocas se juntaron de nuevo.

El ángel observaba detrás de unos arbustos a su contratista oji-verde, no sabia por qué debía ponerle tanta atención, según Dios, era su trabajo, según Nekito, era "Si le no cuidas, algo malo le pasara y te echaran del cielo", y según un amigo mortal suyo llamado Kiku era ; "Tráeme mas material yaoi y te daré mas ramen", en fin, el punto es que en el momento en que Arthur se beso con Alfred se sonrojo a no mas poder y por poco desvía la mirada, pero si no fuera por las personas que le dijeron que vigilara bien a Arthur, se hubiera ido hacia un buen rato, no estaba acostumbrado a ver homosexuales, y no tenia nada en contra de ellos, es solo que…, es raro.

-Santo cielo…-Dijo mientras observaba que se volvían a besar, y para peor, cierto amigo que ahora era su enemigo comenzaba a "despertar", ¿¡Que mierda le pasaba por la mente?, ¡En un ángel, no un puto violador! O algo por el estilo, en eso, siente su estomago sonar, genial, tiene hambre.

-Mas atrás hay un árbol, podrías ir a hacer tus cosas o si quieres puedes comer-Le dijo una voz atrás suyo mientras le mostraba un pastel delante de sus ojos, el ángel aparto el pastel y miro hacia atrás, sonrojado aun por lo que había mirado.

-E-estoy bien-Intento decir, se estaba calentando, mierda. La voz apenas de le escuchaba y su respiración se entrecortaba, miro a Nekito y esta le entrego el pastel, Khris intento alejar sus malos pensamientos comiendo el pastel.

-¿Crees que Alfred se quiera violar a Arthur?-Comento Nekito, Khris se atraganto con el pastel y empezó a toser para pasar el trozo de pastel que le quería "matar", luego miro enojado a Nekito.

-¡No digas estupideces!-Grito, luego se tapo la boca y miro hacia Alfred y Arthur, no le escucharon, suspiro y miro de nuevo al demonio que tenia al lado-No seas tarada-Le dijo

El demonio solo le miro, pareció pensar un momento, y luego le dijo-¿Quieres follar?, aunque yo seré la activa obviamente-Esto causo que Khris denuevo se atragantara con el jodido pastel y se sonrojara a montones, se intento calmar y le miro.

-¿Estas loca?, ¿Cómo pretendes ser activa si eres mujer?-El demonio le miro seductivamente mientras le mostraba su larga cola, Khris se sonrojo a no mas poder-No he dicho nada-Dijo para terminar de comer.

-¿Y entonces que pasara con tu "amiguito"?-Le seguía molestando.

-Nada, se le pasara y volveré a la normalidad-

-Eres fome-Le dijo antes de irse, el ángel le miro irse y se dio cuenta el porqué; Alfred y Arthur ya se habían ido, voló e intento divisarlos, los vio en un parque sentados, abrazados, se sonrojo un tanto, suspiro levemente y se fue a buscar un escondite para vigilarlos.

-Si hacen algo malo, me voy a morir, bueno no porque ya estoy muerto, el punto es que si hacen "eso" no sé que hare yo-Pensó

-Anda dilo-Insistía Alfred

-Te dije que no-Le respondió Arthur

-Anda…-

-No-

-¿Por mi?-

-No-

-¡Eres malo!-Le dijo mientras hacia un puchero, que nadie, ni siquiera Arthur podría resistírsele

-Vale…-

-Dilo fuerte-

-T-te amo...-Dijo casi en un susurro, ¡era una estupidez!, ¿No le basto con el hecho de que; no intentara huir, le correspondiera el beso, correspondiera el abrazo?, al parecer Alfred si era bien idiota, pero su idiota.

-Mas fuerte…-

-T-te amo-

-Dilo otra vez-

-Venga no me jodas…-

-Dilo otra vez-

-T-te amo-Dijo mientras sentía su rostro arder y luego sentía un peso contra su cuerpo, Alfred le abrazaba y le besaba la cara.

-¡Eres tan lindo!-

-¡S-suéltame!-

Khris veía la situación y por un momento, vio a dos niños en la ultima situación, como un recuerdo, no podía ver claramente quienes, pero uno le recordaba a él, era el cuando pequeño, cuando era un humano, el recuerdo tanto como llego, desapareció, sacudió su cabeza y se dedico a seguir mirando, el parque se le hacia tan familiar, ¿Había venido aquí antes?, no.

-Se ven muy lindos juntos, ¿No?-Escucho una voz atrás suyo, Khris pensó que era Nekito que quería hacerle propuestas bastante extrañas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo se helo, ante el, había un ángel negro, sus alas, negras, estaban abiertas, su atuendo era una túnica larga, negra también, en una de sus manos tenia una tubería cubierta con sangre, su pelo era plateado y tenia unos ojos violeta, pero perdidos, sin brillo alguno-Un gusto, soy Iván-Le dijo, este sonrió, Khris no sabia que hacer, sabia que los ángeles negros estaban envidiosos de los ángeles y que si veían a uno, le pegaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero este paso de él y se dirigió directo a Alfred y Arthur, oh no!.

-Hey tu, ¡No vallas allá!-Le grito Khris, esquivo un golpe de la tubería de Iván, este al ver que no le dio, uso un poco de su magia e hiso que unas ramas atraparan los pies de Khris llevándolo al suelo, este, usando también su magia, se escapo, abriendo sus alas e intentado esquivas las ramas que querían atraparlo, Iván también abrió sus alas y volaba hacia Khris intentado atraparlo, este uso su arma de brazo dándole a Iván en la cabeza, cuando le vio caer, pensó que había terminado, fue al suelo y se acercó a paso lento hacia Alfred y Arthur, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien, al ver que seguían allí totalmente bien sonrió, sintió que le golpeaban en la cabeza, cayo al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

-Tú me serás muy útil, da, así que por esta vez no me llevare a Alfred, da-Iván tomo a Khris y se lo llevo, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre de la cabeza de Khris.

Matthew corría por la cuidad buscando a Khris, según Nekito, era importante.

-Le perdí de vista, y corre un gran peligro, seria bueno que me ayudaras-Le había dicho, el asintió y ahora buscaba un ángel por la cuidad, al llegar al parque donde Alfred y Arthur habían estado, encontró primero a estos.

-Matthew, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto su hermano mayor-

-b-busco a un ángel, s-se llama Khris-Dijo entre jadeos por correr tanto, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron.

-¿Le paso algo?-Le pregunto Arthur-

-Según un demonio esta en un gran peligro-Así los tres empezaron a buscarlo, hasta que Arthur encontró el rastro se sangre, Alfred llamo a Nekito, quien tomo un poco de la sangre, la olio, y su rostro se torno bastante serio.

-No…-Dijo

* * *

><p>seeep, quienes escucharon la canción "Alluring secret black vow" verán que me base en esa historia para Matthew y Francis, a que mola?<br>Bien, la verdad se va descubriendo -7-!  
>¿que pasara con el cofcofukecofcof de Khris? descubranlo en el siguiente cap!<br>Ideas, consejos, o un simple mensaje-review :D


End file.
